The Greene Hive
This wild and horrible idea had randomly popped into Freezing Inferno's head whilst he had been drooling onto his keyboard, wondering what he could do with his life. This is what I am now doing with my life :D This is a Sci-Fi/Fantasy story. This contains some mild violence, but I'm pretty sure that you're all fine with that since you did witness a SandWing princess kill a young dragonet whilst it was still in it's egg, and impale an IceWing through their own skull. So, enjoy. Also, don't edit the story or I will notify an Admin, don't steal, blah blah blah. LET'S GET ON WITH IT! Prologue Mercer fell asleep during class. Again. He just couldn't stand Professor Starflight's lectures. At first, the topics seemed pretty interesting, like about the Scorching and the three SandWing sisters. Now, history class was getting pretty boring. The Professor's lectures droned on and on and on. He tried to make it interesting, but it was nothing like the other classes. All they did was sit there in the classroom, listen to Starflight talk, and occasionally get a test. Since Mercer already knew basically everything that happened in the past, history was getting a bit redundant for him. But usually, no one could get away with talking or sleeping. Somehow, even though he was blind, the Professor could tell whether or not his students were paying attention. Sound? Vibrations? A sixth sense? Who knew. So, on this quite boring and faithful day, Mercer had dozed off again. It was hard not to. He was dreaming about how Jade Mountain was actually an active volcano, and how it would erupt and basically kill everyone in the school. A strange dream, of course, and a bit morbid for a 4 year old. Then the fire became blood. Mercer saw dragons in pain. He saw loved ones dying in his hands and blood on his claws. And he liked it. Voices screamed at him, voices in pain, all of them chanting his name like a death wish. Mercer, Mercer, Mercer,' MERCER, '''MERCER!'' The NightWing awoke, yelling "WHAT!?" as he lifted his head. He looked around and realized he dozed off again. He also realized everyone was staring at him and trying not to laugh at his sudden outburst. He blushed embarrassingly and turned towards the tall figure looming over him. The Professor wasn't exactly looking at him, but Mercer knew, from the frown on the Professor's face Professor Starflight coughed. Mercer looked down at his claws. "Sorry, Professor," he mumbled. Starflight shook his head. "Sorry isn't enough, young man. Do you not realize that you just missed the entire class period? This will be going on your scroll." He turned around and walked back to the front of the room. Some girls in the back giggled at Mercer. He sighed and ignored them, as well as everybody else in the room giving him amused looks. "Anyways," the Professor said. "Moving on. I was just talking about-" "Sir," a young SeaWing said. "It's time for 7th Period." Starflight looked dissapointed. "Alright," he said flatly. "Everyone may go, except for Mercer." Everyone ran out of the quite sleepy classroom, so Mercer was left alone with the Professor. Again. And, again, Mercer was ready for another lovely lecture. "I hate school," Mercer muttered, slowly walking towards the teacher's desk. "What was that?" Starflight asked politely. Mercer stopped suddenly and stared at the Professor. Hate bubbled up into his mind. There was no reason for it. No reason to want one of the Dragonets of Destiny to be hurt. But as Mercer walked towards Starflight, he could say that these thoughts were his own. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Freezing Inferno)